Before He Cheats
by Laude Dei
Summary: AU OneShot Fem!Percy, What if Percy was a girl? and what if after the Titan war she fell in love with Apollo but she was unable to bear any children, and the only thing Apollo loves as much as Percy is his kids and he wants a few more, so without thinking he goes out and seduces a mortal woman into bearing his child, assuming what Percy doesn't know can't hurt her, But she knows...


This Is a Percy Jackson AU, the following are a list of the canon divergences.

Female Percy

Percy and Apollo as a couple after the Titan War

She and Ares aren't enemies

Percy is barren (Unable to have kids)

This is a fic about "If Percy and Apollo were together and then because Apollo wanted kids and Percy can't provide, he goes out to make some, but of this amazing plan he didn't realize the way it would affect Percy, and so he goes out, he Percy gets, hurt, drunk and angry"

Song: "Before He Cheats" By Carrie Underwood

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, the song, the characters, or really anything you recognize.

* * *

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

And she's probably getting frisky...

 **She knew, she could see it in his eyes, just before he left, he told her he had duties he had to attend to, all she could do was nod, and now she's lying on the floor, a bottle of whisky in her hand, and mascara running down her cheeks.**

Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey...

 **Her bright green eyes took on a crazed glint, her red lips parted into a nutty smile, she thought of the girl, probably in a tight little red dress, high stilettos and perfect manicured nails to match the dress.**

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,

Showing her how to shoot a combo...

 **She stood up, tore off her jeans and tank, for a short tight black dress, she put a pair of red stilettos on and let her raven hair run wild, it tangled and was practically curling, she reapplied her red lipstick and strut out to his car with a Louisville slugger bat in hand, propped on her shoulder and her sword in the other dragging on the ground, it sparked at the friction**.

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side

 **She tore at the paint job.**

Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,

 **Dented the doors.**

Carved my name into his leather seats...

 **She made sure he knew who did this.**

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

 **She smashed at the windows with the bat.**

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

 **Took her sword to his tires.**

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

 **She screamed as she smashed at his car.**

Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke.

 **The world had fallen into slow motion around her as she smashed at the car in a drunken rage.**

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

 **Gods ran towards Apollo's temple where he stayed at the sound of commotion, very loud negative commotion.**

Right now, he's probably dabbing on

3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

 **They reacted instantly when they saw what Percy was doing, shocked at this display and Percy couldn't care to explain, she only screamed and cried at she took her revenge.**

Oh, and he don't know...

 **Ares wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the destroyed sun chariot.**

That I dug my key into the side

 **She swung her fists out and screamed.**

Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,

 **Kicked her legs out.**

Carved my name into his leather seats,

 **Kicked Ares in his godly place.**

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

 **Now at least 3 gods were coming to restrain her.**

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

 **But she just collapsed, and she screamed, almost as if horrified.**

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

 **The scream was distraught and it was heartbroken.**

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

'Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

 **Apollo stood behind the gods silently, he looked absolutely shocked.**

No... not on me

 **He had watched silently behind the gods the entire time, he had no idea what to do.**

'Cause I dug my key into the side

 **He wanted to reach out for her**.

Of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,

 **Tell her he was sorry.**

Carved my name into his leather seats...

 **That he didn't mean it.**

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

 **But he couldn't**

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

 **Because, he didn't want to hurt her, but she could never give him the one thing he loved almost as much as her**.

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

 **Children…**

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

 **But to see this, to see her expression, you can't imagine it unless you've seen it.**

Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.

 **Never Again they vowed…**


End file.
